In the field of large-capacity optical wiring, it requires quick and accurate location of two ends of an optical jumper wire. In addition to that, if reliable connection of connectors at the two ends can be intuitively identified, it will reduce the difficulty of maintenance and improve the construction efficiency and accuracy.
Currently, the commonly used identification methods are as follows:
Option 1: A label printed/pasted/tied on a cable is utilized. In this option, the label is easy to be scattered, lost and with fuzzy writing, and the labels have to be checked one by one to find the target end. Due to the above reasons, it suffers defects such as low search efficiency and frequent mistakes.
Option 2: two ends of a cable assembly are lightened with Light Emitting Diodes, to facilitate location of the two ends of the cable. In this option, the type of the cable has limitation since it has to be a cable has a metal-reinforced or similar structure that provides a metal conduction loop for the diodes. Therefore, it has a limited application range.
Option 3: two ends of a jumper wire are identified by lightening a plastic optical fiber. In this option, the identification method is intuitive, high effective and accurate. However, whether the connectors at the two ends are reliably connected cannot be intuitively identified.
Option 4: a quartz optical fiber and a plurality of plastic optical fibers are integrated into a connector of an optical fiber jumper wire, the quartz optical fiber handling transmission of operation and the plastic optical fibers handling transmission of identification signals by transmitting identification information.
In summary, with the first option to the third option, only two ends of the optical jumper wire can be intuitively identified, but whether the connectors at the two ends are reliably connected cannot be visually identified. With the fourth option, whether the connectors at the two ends are reliably connected cannot be intuitively inspected by eyes and displayed.
Currently, no effective solution has been proposed to address the problem that whether the connectors at the two ends are properly connected cannot be intuitively inspected by eyes and displayed in the related art.
This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.